


豹 -another-

by AEada



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, TV后续, 英二第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	豹 -another-

*上接前一篇[《豹》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923441)

海水已经快要没过胸腔，我的脚也因为涌过来海水愈加猛烈而漂浮不定。我开始感到有点呼吸困难，人本能的求生欲让我微昂起头，试图吸入更多的空气。也许是因为氧气不足导致的幻觉，天空中暧昧不清的色块和亚修混合在了一起，它们随着云扭曲、变形、分离、又粘合，那些既是我的梦魇，也如宝藏般的回忆，就算是在这种时候，也不断的出现在我眼前，折磨着我。

我的眼泪又流了出来。

这仿佛是命运给我的恩赐，只要我越往那深渊似的海走去，亚修的脸就会愈发清晰。我想要离他更近一些，于是脚用力地蹬着水，手也胡乱地拨，焦急的想要排除所有阻力，马上冲到亚修的身边去。

“亚修！亚……”我很想你，我很想见你！想说的话被冲进来的一口海水堵了回去，又卡回了嗓子眼儿里。

我一直都很想说的话，一直都没办法说的话。

亚修，我好想见你啊！我一直都很期待与你的重逢，在医院里养伤时我每天都在想象与你重逢的场景。在美国的这两年我也一直在找你，在我们走过的所有地方，我都在找。我期盼着，也许拼凑好这些碎片，你就会出现了。但是我也很清楚啊……你已经再也回不来了。

我不是说过吗，你是可以改变命运的人，而且你还有我，然而为什么你还是选择了那条路呢？为什么离我而去了呢？你为什么 **选择了死亡** 呢？

……他们都说的没错，我还没有接受你的 **死亡** ，我没有办法接受你的 **死亡** ，亚修！

我没有办法发出声音，只能瞪大眼睛，看着它。我的眼泪不受控制，一滴一滴的融入海里，海水却好像是顺着我的脸颊倒流进了我大脑和心脏，它们已经被我浸泡在苦涩中有上千个日夜了，现在它们已经与翻涌着的海水混在一起，跟着海浪翻滚，又被淹没。

这种感觉让我恶心，我的身体对我说：你必须把它们都吐出来，那些浸泡着你的海水，那些咸涩的东西，那些难过与绝望，那些不甘，那些逃避，那些思念，全部、全部都要吐出来。但是我不可能做到，我用我仅存的一些理智反抗，把它们紧紧的锁在身体里，然后闭起眼睛，随着迎面落下来的浪，沉入水底。

当人的整个身体都浸没在海里的时候，那感觉十分舒适，就像被谁环抱在怀里，非常轻柔而且温暖。我不止一次拥抱过亚修，尽管他在别人面前总是可靠又强势的老大，但是我很清楚他只是想用一个能把自己也骗过去的表象活下去，用它来遮掩住那个缺少安全感的孩子。

所以我拥抱了他，我想告诉他，我在这里，他可以不必再一个人扛下所有的伤痛，我会和他一起分担，直到永远。

如果我的拥抱是有意义的话……

“和你在一起的时光，我真的感到非常幸福，英二。”在水中被人拥抱的感觉十分真切，也许是幻觉，我感觉亚修拥抱了我，在我耳边留下了这句话。接着，那些温暖分成一个个小球，包裹着我身体里的疲惫和酸涩逐渐散去。是亚修走了吧，我迷迷糊糊的想着，然后就让我的意识跟着它们一同离去了。

再次恢复意识的时候，我感觉到自己是躺着的，但是还没有办法让自己的大脑连接到全身的肌肉，不如说，我完全感受不到身体的存在。不过正在我还有些懵的时候，离我不远的地方有熟悉的声音响起来：“英二！醒了吗？！英二！”好像是马克斯的声音。

虽然我挤着嗓子想要发出声音，好像暂时没也法做到。不过好在马克斯似乎已经默认我醒了，开始自顾自的大着嗓门和我说话：“英二你可要感谢亚修的爸爸啊，如果不是他发现你飘在海上，你可就真的没救了。真是万幸啊。”

“啊，我暂时还没有告诉伊部，这事情太突然了，我怕他收到消息又要火急火燎的，等你好一点了，你自己考虑一下要不要和他说吧。我现在出去和那些家伙说你醒了，你先好好休息。”

马克斯起身，往外走了几步，关上了门。他什么都没有问，也没有责怪我，我猜想他可能是怕再次刺激到我，所以打算对此事沉默。但是我想告诉他我已经好多了，尽管我应该还是没有足够的勇气向前迈步，但是我会开始慢慢的直视现实，

这个亚修已经不在的现实。

这个亚修将永远陪伴在我身边的现实。

————————————————————

我觉得一个人在开始正面面对逝者死亡的那一刻就是接受对方已经死去这个事实的瞬间。在文中是表现在英二对亚修说出“死”这个字的时候，从这个时候开始英二终于开始想要倾诉出心中的各种情感，也想让自己从巨大的压力中解放出来。

这版结局是一开始就想好要写，但是一直写不出来，拖到今天总算是肝出来了【满足】。不过我个人还是喜欢死亡结局。

顺便倒苦水：第一人称真的好难啊好难啊好难啊，要继续努力了。


End file.
